Potency
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: four months later, Rachel is pregenet and still with Azimio. will their life be picture perfect or just an illusion. Forbidden sequel
1. Chapter 1

**An: I have gotten multiple messages and reviews asking when I was going to start the sequel of Forbidden. Well my friends the time is now. Warbler love and Rachel strikes back will always get update first so they get done when I want to get them done but Forbidden's sequel Potency , will show up a few days later or later that same day. So please review this 1****st**** chapter of Potency.**

Four months had passed since Rachel was sent into the emergency room, leading to a resident of a hospital bed for two weeks. She had her ex boyfriend and her stepsister's most recent ex-boyfriend Finn, to thank for what had happened to her. Lucky, after her attack, Glee club was smart and called the cops and had him arrested, maybe the only smart thing they have done in a while. Rachel was proud of them for that.

She wanted to rejoin them, after she got out of the hospital, but she was too fragile and the doctor's worried about the babies health and safety, after what she went through. So even though, she psychically didn't rejoin New directions, she helped in smaller ways. She helped Mr. Shue finalize music for Nationals, gave pointers for Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Tina and Santana on their solo parts, sometimes when they asked but mostly when they didn't, and she came to all their practices and competitions, even the one in New York City. Luckily for her, she was able to still ride on an airplane.

So now, here Rachel Berry sat slightly slumped with her boyfriend Azimio Adams, while she waited in the doctor's office for the results of her five month pregnancy check up. She was not ready before to find out about the sex of her future children, but she was ready to find out now. She sat up straighter when her doctor came back in.

'well miss. Berry, you seem to recover alright. The babies are currently healthy. Are you ready yet to find out the sex of the baby' the doctor asked

'yes, I am' Rachel said, as she help on to Azimo's hand

'well you are having two boys' the doctor said. 'here's this month's ultrasound'

The doctor handed them over 4 copies of the ultrasound, like she requested in her paperwork, when she first came. They all then left the room.

Rachel kissed Azimio when they got back to his car.

'we are having two boys' Rachel said

'yeah, we are' Rachel said, she then picked up her cell phone, 'I'm going call Santana, Quinn and Kurt, I want their opnion for names. It will be our choice, though'

'okay baby' Azimio kissed her forehead, then reversed the car.

'hey San, it's Rachel' Rachel said

'I know it's you, I have caller id stupid' Santana said

'well, what are you doing tomorrow for lunch?' Rachel asked

'smoking cigars, getting laid, and…oh god I know you are giving me that look through the phone, Rachel'

'what look?' Rachel asked, confused

'the one you are horrified by ones choice of actions but pretend not to be' Azimo chimmed in.

'shut up, you' Rachel said. Trying to hit his shoulder,' anyway can you meet at noon for lunch, at Lisa's café'

'why not breadsticks?' Santana asked.

'I threw up on the waiter, last time I was there.' Rachel said.

'yeah, we don't need a repeat of that.' Santana said, ' yeah, I can meet you at Lisa's. bye lover'

'bye love' Rachel said, as she ended one phone call and began the next one, the next two ended quickly because Quinn and Kurt, where who knows where, doing who knows what that they didn't answer their phone. She left the same message for both though.

'hey, it's Rachel. I found out some exiting news today and I want your help with something. so can you text or call me back, if you can meet me tomorrow at Lisa's. can't do Breadsticks still feel ashamed for throwing on the waiter, two months ago, again call me back soon.

Quinn was at a surprise cheerio practice, when her phone went off. Once practice was done after six hours, because sue slyvester was insane. She was determined to keep her 15 year winning streak alive. Quinn waited outside the locker room, for Brittney to finish when she checked her phone, two texts from puck, 1 from sam, this new kid she met, and 1 missed phone call from Rachel. She quickly answered

_Yeah, sis I can meet you up at Lisa's and no we don't want a repeat of breadsticks, it was horrifying the first time. also, is it alright if Brittney comes with us. She staying with me this weekend, because her parents are going out of town and don't want her to be home alone._

As she closed her phone, Brittney came out of the locker room and the two left.

Kurt was in the middle of warbler practice, when his phone went off. So once he had a break to check his phone, he went out in the hallway with Blaine to check. Blaine kissed his cheek softly as he checked his phone. Kurt ignored it and listened to the message. Blaine caught on soon enough, after that.

'What's wrong?' Blaine asked his boyfriend.

'Nothing's wrong, Rachel just called, she wants to meet up for lunch tommorw' kurt said.

'How are you getting there?' Blaine said 'your car broke down, last night'

'Fine, I'll ask about you' Kurt said.

'Oh I feel loved' Blaine said, jokingly.

'You better feel love' Kurt said.

Kurt texted Rachel back,

_Hey Rach, I can meet up but I'm bringing Blaine, my car broke down last night, because we will kind of..Well you know._

Rachel saw both of the text messages and responded to both of them with the same message.

_That is fine that Blaine and Brittney are coming, I get closest chair to the access of the bathroom, or I'm peeing on one of you. Also Kurt, I don't want to know what you two did, nor do I want a ride from you until you get the inside of your car wash._

**An: that was the first chapter of Potency. I know it's not much, it was set up to be a simple chapter, with two goals in mind, bring you to the 4 months later mark, and announced that she is having two boys. Every story I read she is having a girl. Thought I change it up. so review, that would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I feel horrible that I don't update everyday, but I physically can't do it. I have 14 credit hours to study for, I babysit, and a bunch of crap. I also have 2 other fanfictions and an original script. Also in about January, I should have a camcorder, and I really want to make youtube videos. I won't do hair and make up tutorials, because I never think when I do my look and just go for it and I hate that type of stuff anyways. I was considering doing updates for my fanfictions on there, ship clips, writing contest. Along with other videos, like tags, hauls, college life blog, vblog of my life, and stuff like that. So if you have a YouTube account add me .com/prettyshorty212. Also it would be appreciated if someone messages me and explains how to run a contest.**

Rachel walked into Lima Bean Café, least a half an hour , before she even told her friends to meet her here. She wanted them to be the first people to know that she was having two boys. She knew her fellow glee club members and a few football players had placed bets on the sex of the babies. She also knew Santana bet Puck 50 bucks and a box of condoms on what the sex of the baby was. Rachel didn't quite get why the condoms, but she never cared to ask either. As she got to the food counter, she order a soy strawberry milk shake with a 3 layer roast beef sandwhich. Yeah, she was vegan, and she hated that she was eating cow, but she is developing Azimio's babies inside of her and all they want is stuff made from the cow.

As she sat down to eat her sandwich, she was quickly greeted by Santana, Brittney, Blaine, Kurt and also Puck. She took the bite of the sandwhich, and put it down, she looked up to find five sets of eyes staring at her.

'Can you guys try to stop that? It's creepy' Rachel said, taking a sip of her milkshake,

'you're vegan' Puck stated

'Well excuse me, for being the baking place for two boys, whose father is Azimio Adams' Rachel said

It took amount for it to click with everyone what she just said.

'You're having boys' Brittney clapped,

Kurt looked down at his feet.

'What's wrong, hun?' blaine asked

'I was hoping for a girl, I owe Mercedes 15 bucks, tina 5, 30 to mike, and for some reason a box of condoms to Santana' Kurt said.

Rachel looked at Santana and rolled her eyes

'You love me, now eat your cow' Santana said, as she shifted her eyes towards puck 'Pay up Puckerman 50 bucks and those condoms'

'Can I ask why you condoms?' Blaine asked

'My dog telly told me that she's going sell them on the black market' Brittney said blankly

'Umm what happened to lord tubbigton' Rachel asked

'I don't know, I came home one day and he was gone' Brittney said

Santana rolled her eyes, knowing that everyone knew what had actually happened.

'So now that is over, and we learned that Kurt sucks at placing bets' Rachel said.

'I do not' Kurt said, defensively

'Yeah, you do' puck said

'Shut it Puckerman, least he spread out, you owe all your money to santana' Rachel said,

'Anyways, I need help with name ideas, I'm not going to official put any names down until I see them, but I want ideas'

Suddenldy all at once they started yelling names out

'John'

'Terrence'

'Fred'

'Peter'

'Paul

'Salvador'

'Doug'

'Matthew'

'Brittney' Brittney said outloud, everyone stopped talking and looked at her

'Um Brit, that's your name, that's a girl's name' Blaine said

'Tell me Mr. Warbler, why can't it be a boy's name?' Brittney said.

Everyone just ignored her question and conitued.

'Phillip'

'James'

"Harry'

"Edward'

They said a few more suggestions until Rachel stopped them.

'can we stop picking movie names and names from the bible, I was thinking for Hebrew or African names' Rachel said.

Blaine took out his iphone and searched baby names.

'I have a few, Armon, Bern, Pyrce, Kairu…' Blaine was cut off by a break news story on the tv, that the owner had turned up

'breaking news, Rapest Finn Hudson has escaped Clombus prision'

Everyone turned and looked at Rachel, who had just turned white.

**An: hope you enjoy this new chapter. The names at the end are real names, I got them from Baby . also, I'm not sure about the twins names yet, I know I want an African Hebrew mixture, so if you have any ideas let me know. It doesn't have to sound Americanized. It's Rachel's children here, when does Rachel do normal?**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I wanted some instantly and the ability to prolong this story. It could have ended this chapter, but what's the fun in that. Also there is a bit of violence, so you're warned. It's not m-rated but it's still worth mentioning. So please review, it's always nice.**

Brittney quickly grabbed onto Rachel, as the tiny, 5 month pregnant brunette, began to faint. She then sat on a bench seat, with Rachel lying out in front of her. Santana, puck, Kurt and Blaine just stood there in completed shock about how natural Brittney was taking care of Rachel.

'Well one of you idiots helps me' Brittney yelled in anger.

Blaine quickly went to Brittney aid.

'What can I do?' Blaine asked, almost scared of Brittney,

'Well for one, someone can call 911 or take Rachel and get her to the hospital' Brittney said, 'then someone call Azimio'

Kurt quickly called 911, because he was afraid, Brittney was going put a dead horse's head in his bed, that night. Santana called Azimio and left him a message because he wasn't picking up.

'Hey Adams it's Lopez, Rachel just fainted when we were eating, turn the news on, and you'd get why. We are taking her right now to Lima General; my dad works there so I should be able to get service pretty quickly. Just call me back or meet us there'

Santana hanged up the phone, and helped Puck take Rachel out to Santana's envoy, where Santana and Brittney drove to Lima General. Kurt went with Blaine in his cobalt and Puck drove Rachel's beetle. When they got there, Santana pulled to the emergency entrance and began yelling in English and Spanish for Dr. Amor Lopez. Dr. Amor Lopez, just happened to be Santana's father, and the chief of surgery, eventually a man no taller than 5'9 came out of the crowd.

'Santana, honey, what are you doing here?' Amor asked, 'nurse Betty took me out of a surgery'

'Sorry pa, we have a problem' Santana said,

'What kind of problem?' Amor asked, looking at his daughter, not knowing if she was serious or having another one of her which nail polish makes me skin look better day.

'My friend Rachel fainted when we were having dinner'

Soon enough, Rachel was taken by a resident named Matthew and taken for testing. Before she was taken though she whispered the name Quinn, to the resident, the resident stopped, and pulled Santana over.

'Who's Quinn?' Matthew asked

'She's Rachel's step sister' Santana said, then it clicked to her why Rachel would bring up Quinn's name, at a time like this 'oh shit, I got to go'

As Santana was running back to her car, to get to the Berry's as soon as possible. Quinn was just getting out of the shower. She was just getting back from a 5 hour long cheerio practice. Yeah it was only 2 in the afternoon but the one and only Sue Sylvester woke up in a bad mood, after her segment on the local news was canceled due to comments about Hispanic midgets. So she did what every good adult and outstand coach would do, take it out on your team. She called Quinn at 5 am to tell her to call everyone and say practice was in an hour and those who didn't show up were kicked off the team. No one was late, because being late to cheerio be practice was sheer terrier, and you caused everyone to do 100 laps in mud. Quinn didn't get home until almost 1pm because she had a captain's meeting with Sylvester and Aimee, the other senior captain.

Quinn walked into her bedroom, after getting dressed, and pulled her hair into a ponytail, as she finished, she felt a hand grab her and yank her by the hair, out of the room and forced her down the steps. She screamed for help and just in plain agony. And then shoved her against the front door, Where he tighten her hands roughly around her back, then flipped her over so their eyes were facing each other, and she could get a breath of word in,

'Finn what are you doing?'

'You sent me to prison, I'm getting my revenge' Finn hissed at her.

He then preceded attacking Quinn, by ripping her shirt and taking a pair of scissors and snapping off her bra. He then grabbed her by her chest, and threw her at the glass coffee table, causing it to break. He pushed her into the glass even more, then pushed up her skirt and her panties down, then forced himself into her ass. After nearly a half an hour, he pulled out then threw her on the floor causing her to black out; he then covered Quinn's mouth and nose with duck tape. He then made his escape out the side door.

Ten minutes later, a small Jewish brunette, named Sarah Puckerman, or most known as Puckerman's 7 year old sister, was on her way to the Berry's to drop off Mr. Berry's cookie order. She went up to the house, and kept knocking at the door, she then changed to the door bell. When that didn't work, she decided to do what all Puckerman's do, and snoop. She saw Quinn in the family room, through a mirror on the wall. The small girl didn't know what to do other then scream.

**An: hope you appreciated this chapter. I wanted an intense scene and a way to prolong the scene. In all honesty, I don't know what Quinn's status going to be and how soon Rachel, Quinn's mom and dad and stepdad would find out. Also I'm not sure if Rachel will have a full term pregnancy or she will deliver early. So if you have an honest opinion, on these choices, please leave it in my inbox. I want all opinions private.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: for those who read the final chapter of Warbler love and respond for me if I should make a sequel. Thank you. If you haven't gone, read it and tell me. I want to finish my current stories first before taking on new ones, so if a sequel was to happen it wouldn't be until at least Christmas time. Mostly because I want to finish my other stories and all the notes for school are kicking my ass. **

Sarah Puckerman was on the edge of passing out, after nearly two minutes of trying to find the key and throwing rocks at the window. She got up and start ramming her body into the door, Santana drove up quickly into the driveway, pushed the gear in park, and left the car on, and ran towards the house.

'Sarah wants wrong?' Santana asked, almost scared of the small Jewish girl's action

'Quinn is in there' Sarah said, 'I came over to drop Mr. Berry's package and I rang the door bell and I didn't get an answer, I looked in and saw Quinn, she's in there and she's not breathing. She's not...

Sarah quickly started hyperventilated when she was talking about it. Santana's eyes open. It's a great thing, Mr. Berry trusted her enough to give her key to the Berry-Fabary household, but she didn't want to stop the car from running and waste anymore time. So she went to the front window and smashed her fist through it shattering into small pieces, she then jumped into the window.

'Sarah, get in' Santana yelled, Sarah quickly jumped in, 'open the front door, and then call your mom and 911'

Sarah quickly grabbed the house's phone, she first called 911. While Santana ripped the duck tape off of Quinn and started doing CPR on her.

'911 how may I help you' the operator said.

'There is a girl here that isn't breathing' Sarah said, 'we are at 2939 Silvanna St in Lima, Ohio. Another girl is trying to do CPR, but she really needs emergency care'

'The ambulance will be there in a few minutes' operator said, 'would you like if I stayed on the line'

'No it's fine, I need to call my mom, and she's a nurse' Sarah said, ending the phone call then dialing her mom's number, thankfully she had the night shift.

Meanwhile at the Hospital, Rachel began to wince in pain, because she started to have contractions. After another one, Azimio then walked into the room Rachel's eyes grew wide. Azimio went to his girl to kiss her; instead he was greeted with tiny hands around his neck trying to chock him.

'Rach, babe, can't breathe' Azimio said, trying to free himself from Rachel

'What took you so long?' Rachel said, pissed off, 'if I wasn't 6 months pregnant I'd kick you in the balls right now'

'I'm going to let that one slide because you're in pain' Azimio said

Back with Sarah, Santana and Quinn, Mrs. Puckerman ran into the house right as Santana was able to get Quinn to begin breathing. Mrs. Puckerman just stood there for a second, taking in what the heck was happening in front of her. It wasn't until Sarah yelled at her.

"Mom!" Sarah yelled, 'What should we do?'

'Sarah, Call 911' Mrs. Puckerman yelled

'I did that before you came' Sarah said,

Just then, the Emergency response people rushed in and got Quinn and Santana and drove them to the hospital. Mrs. Puckerman drove herself and Sarah to the hospital.

It took only 10 minutes to get the hospital, Quinn was taken to intensive care and Santana was taken to the Pit to get stitches for where the glass cut her arm and face when she broke the window. Mrs. Puckerman found Mr. Lopez.

'Amor' Mrs. Puckerman said 'I don't know what to do'

'Rebecca, take the next 2 days off, you'll still get paid' Mr. Lopez said, 'your son is with Rachel Berry, if you wanted to see him'

'Sir, we need to take Quinn Fabary for emergency brain surgery' a nurse said to him.

'Page Dr. Rice' Mr. Lopez said, "I'm going to check on my daughter, she gets hostile towards the staff if a needle goes near her. And last thing I heard Rachel was in labor and was refusing to accept it'

Sarah Puckerman was standing there the whole time next to her mother, worried, for everyone.

'Mom where am I supposed to go' Sarah asked, scared,

'come with me' Mrs. Puckerman said, 'we are going go find Rachel, and calm her down and convince her it's safe to push'

'What about telling her about Quinn' Sarah said 'wouldn't that be lying if you didn't tell her.'

'You choice now to use my own rules against me'

'not against, just wondering'

'Rachel isn't going to push unless she knows Quinn is alright, but if she doesn't push she could lose the baby' Mrs. Puckerman said

Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah, walked into room 320, where Rachel was staying, they opened the door slowly to find Rachel's eyes connect with mrs. Puckermans

'quinn's in surgey isn't she' Rachel asked, trying not to cry.

'how did you know that' Sarah asked.

'Quinn is my sister, it's a feeling' Rachel said.

'you aren't even related' Azimio asked confused

'Babe, I have faith, she'll pull through this, she would never let Finn win' Rachel said.

**An: hope you enjoyed this chapter. No promises but there might be a new chapter of Let's get one thing straight later on tonight**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I promise another one-shot will becoming later for my 1 shot birth week. Which btw is tomorrow, for those who want to know. Also, I really want to know what you guys think about anything I posted this week. So please review them. Also for the Mercedes/Sam story, tell me if I should keep going with the idea and ideas for back stories for any of the characters. But for now enjoy this new chapter of Potency and do all that crap later. Don't' forget the review.**

Quinn was rushed into emergency brain surgery, because of her head getting bashed into the glass coffee table a piece of glass was thick enough to puncture her skull and cause her to go into a minor coma. An attending, resident, two interns, and three nurses began carefully surgerically removing the piece of glass and stabilizing her, in hopes that she'd awake from the coma. One of the interns had the grueling task of telling Mrs. Puckerman, who was acting as a surrogate mother for both Quinn and Rachel because their dad's were in Austria on a vacation. They would have offered to take the girls but Rachel was so far along and Quinn didn't want to leave her alone. The small redheaded intern ran four flights of stairs to tell Mrs. Puckerman about Quinn's status.

As the first year intern open the door, she was witnessing a petite girl, nor older then 17, give birth with help of Mrs. Puckerman. She watched the girl push hard to not only give birth to one baby boy but two. Mrs. Puckerman then looked at the intern.

'Can I help you?' Mrs. Puckerman asked, 'and can you get another nurse to help me here?'

'Quinn Fabary is stable and they are finishing up. Also I can do that' the intern ran out to get another nurse.

Before the nurse got there, Rachel and Azimio were talking about baby names. Azimio looks at his two boys, and then focus the one in his arms.

'It's your final disicion, but I like the name Adwin (artistic) chillion (complete) Berry and Caleb (whole hearted) Uchenna (god's thoughts) Berry'

'What do they mean?' Rachel asked, as the second nurse came in and took one of the babies and helped cleaned them off. Mrs. Puckerman answered, she knew a lot about baby names after helping so many mothers' figure out what their babies should be named.

'Well Adwin means Artistic and Chillion means complete, and Caleb is whole hearted and Uchenna is god's thoughts. He did well with the names combing both your culture and his. 'Mrs. Puckerman said.

Two hours passed Adwin and Caleb were in the newborn area, Quinn and Rachel were resting in their rooms, Azimio left to take care of something but promised to be back. Santana was up with Quinn. Quinn opened her eyes to see the Latina there.

'Where's Rach?' Quinn asked quietly

'She's upstairs, she had the babies when you were in surgery' Santana said, 'I can text Puck to ask his mom if it's alright, if you go see Rachel and see them'

'I'd like that' Quinn said.

Santana quickly texted Puck and no more than ten minutes later, another nurse was there with a wheelchair for Quinn.

'Mrs. Puckerman said it was alright for Quinn to go see Rachel and babies for a little bit.' The nurse said.

'How does she get away with stuff?' Quinn said.

'Because she's the head nurse' the nurse said, 'and Rachel was having a break down earlier and didn't want to give birth if you weren't alive'

Santana with the help of the nurse got Quinn out of bed. Santana then pushed her to the elevator to go up stairs. Rachel was sitting in bed when, Santana pushed Quinn in. Santana watched as Rachel's eyes widen then dropped with a tear and then Rachel started crying.

'oh, oh, oh, you you made it, you're alive' Rachel said, falling over her own words.

'Yes, I did, Rachel' Quinn said, as Santana rolled her next to her sister. 'Someone told me that you were refusing to push'

'Who told you?' Rachel asked, angry

'One of the nurses' Quinn said.

'I was just so emotional and I wanted you to be with me' Rachel said.

'Well, I'm here now' Quinn said, 'can I go see my nephews'

'Yeah, hey San, can you get a wheel chair for me?'

Santana went out in the hall grabbed a wheel chair and came back in. All three girls went down the hall to where they babies were. A nurse was on call watching over them.

'Excuse me miss, is it alright, if we come in here for a little bit, I gave birth to twins earlier and my stepsister was in emergency surgery at the same time. I would appreciate if she could meet her god son' Rachel asked, expecting a no.

'Sure, just wait in that room over there. What is your last name?' the nurse asked

'Mine is berry but the babies are under Berry-Adams' Rachel said.

Once Rachel, Quinn and Santana got settle in. a nurse and another one came in with the two babies, placed one in Rachel's arms and one in Santata's then left.

'What did you mean by godmother?' Quinn asked

'I was going ask you tonight, but all this happened. I wanted you to be the godmother to my son Adwin Chillion' Rachel stated, she then looked at Santana, 'I also wanted you to be the godmother of my son Caleb Uchenna'

'Whose who?' Quinn asked, looking at twin boys, whose only difference was that one was darker than the other.

'Well the one in my arms is Adwin and Santana is holding Caleb' Rachel said Adwin started whining.

The nurse heard the whining and walked in.

'If you are up for it, you could try feeding him, yourself' the nurse said.

'You mean, like breastfeeding' Rachel said,

'Yeah, it's easy' the nurse said,

The three girls listened as they listened to the nurse explain to Rachel, what she was supposed to do. So Rachel gave it a try with Adwin, it worked well enough, to make the little guy fall asleep. As she just got Caleb too hook on, Puck walked in the room.

'Noah!' Rachel yelled

'Geeze, Rach, you think I never seen someone breastfeed before?' Puck said, 'I was 10 when Sarah was born'

Rachel looked at her three friends and smiled. She finished feeding Caleb and gave him to Santana to put back in his bed. She then looked at Quinn then Santana as she walked back into the room

'San, I'll pay you back, can I call my dad?' Rachel asked

'Yeah, and you don't have to pay me back' Santana said

Rachel and Santana then left to make the phone call.

**An: so there is the update. Love it, hate it, don't care just review it. I know there is a lot of dialogue, don't worry more description will be in the next chapter, especially what the babies looked like and why Azimio left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: so I really want to finish up this story in the next week or two. I'm then going go hardcore updates for Rachel strikes back and let's get one thing straight. Reviews are appreciated.**

Almost a week had passed since Quinn had her surprise life-saving surgery and Rachel gave birth to the twins, Adwin and Caleb, nearly 4 months early. Santana volunteered to take all four of them to Azimio grandmother's house. Ms. Adams allowed Rachel and the newborns to live with her, because of the construction going on to the front window. Also Quinn and Rachel never left each other after what happened, and everyone realized that. Santana pulled into the Adam's driveway. Both Quinn and Santana were in on Azimio's surprise plan, well Santana was in on more then Quinn, they grabbed the twins. They told Rachel it was alright and that she should go first. Rachel looked at her friends actually scared of their suggestion but she went against her thoughts and took her key out and opened the door. She then was greeted by a mixture of red and white roses with purple lilies, both in beautiful bouquets and scattered on the floor. Rachel then turned to Santana and Quinn, who just nodded at her to continue. She walked slowly to the family room, her breath eased slowly once she saw Azimio dressed up very nicely waiting for her in the candle light.

'Azimio, is this for me?' Rachel asked, taking in her surroundings

'Yeah, can you come over here, please?' Azimio said

'Wow, you said please, it must be serious' Rachel joked, as she walked in front of him.

'I have been thinking of this since you told me you were pregnant about the twins and if you say no I'll understand. 'Azimio said.

'What are you talking about?' Rachel asked. She then watched as Azimio got on one knee and pulled out a small engagement ring

'Rachel Barbara Berry will you marry me?' Azimio asked calmly

This question made Rachel react in a way, she had never before. She screamed really loudly.

'So that's a yes?' Azimio asked

'Yes decently a yes. Rachel asked.

'we only have four months left and with the babies, my grandma and puck's mom said they'd help whenever we needed a babysitter' Azimio said. 'Hope that easies a few worries'

'It does' Rachel said, she then kissed her newly named finance.

Meanwhile, outside, Santana and Quinn sat out there waiting for a sign that he had asked Rachel her hand in marriage and it was safe to come in, because the twins were getting hungry and tired and neither girl was equipped to handily that situation. Quinn, while holding Adwin, and Santana, while holding Caleb slowly made it through the house; they went to the study first to find Mrs. Adams there reading her Oprah book of the month club book. Mrs. Adams put the book down and smiled.

'They're just kissing, you can interrupt them. They don't need more babies already' mars Adams said to the girls.

Santana and Quinn couldn't help but giggle at that statement. It was a true statement though; those two shouldn't have kids again for a while. Santana and Quinn, both holding on to the twins, went to the family room and found the newly engaged couple making out. Santana covered Caleb's eyes. Yeah, she was a sex machine and loved it but no one should see their parents make out, no matter how young or old they are.

'Rachel, get you Mac on later?' Santana yelled, over Adwin, who at that moment decided to begin to cry.

Rachel got up, fixed herself and walked over to her boys. She picked up Adwin first, and cuddled him on her back.

'Is this what you wanted, you miss mommy' Rachel said, in a soft voice.

It didn't take long for Adwin to fall asleep; Rachel then went to the extra room, where the nursery had been set up. If on cue, once she put Adwin down Caleb began to go off. Rachel went to the room again and took him from Santana, and tried the same thing on him like she did his brother, but it didn't work. So she sat down and situated herself to breastfeed him. Once he was finished eating, he yawned, burped then went to sleep. She then put him to bed as well.

'I'm going to go take a nap' Rachel told everyone, 'they'll be up in twenty minutes, for a diaper change and they say when they sleep I should'

Quinn then looked at Azimio. She had to ask him how he was feeling. It was only right.

'How are you feeling?' Quinn asked, not knowing what answer she would receive.

'I'm feeling pretty good. I'm happy and relieved she said yes. That someone I know will take care of the babies when we go back to school tomorrow. Yes I am worried about a few things and I know once Rachel wakes up, she'll realize what she said yes to and will begin to freak out about planning' Azimio said.

Santana and Quinn couldn't help laugh at that statement, because it was beyond true. Santana's phone buzzed. She read the text message

_Finn was found going out of his house. Mrs. Granger called the police and he's back in custody_

Santana replied to the text message, and then saw that it was Tina.

'Well I have some good news for both you, Quinn and Rachel when she gets up' Santana smiled.

**An: I don't think I'm that evil right now, because you know what the news is. Next chapter there is a lot of fashionista-kurt. So if anyone is good with fashion. Partially wedding fashion. Please message me. I want a Varity ideas to go off of, and if the Broadway dream should be addressed. So please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Please review loves**

Rachel and Quinn, have been absent from school for almost a month and Rachel hadn't been in actual glee club for almost all year. Yeah, she helped out, but she wasn't physically performing. Quinn had met up with her sister, after school. Quinn grabbed Rachel's bag from Rachel's arm and lead her sister towards the choir room.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Rachel said,

'I'm carrying your bag. We both know that your back hurts like a bitch' Quinn said, Rachel didn't argue with her. It was stupid too. 'How you carry both of them, I'll never understand.'

Rachel giggled, as she pushed the door open to the choir room and everyone started cheering for the girls. Both girls were greeted by hugs from everyone. Rachel couldn't stop smiling. She had wanted to be able to sing a song, but she didn't want anyone to know. Well Quinn knew because she needed a little bit of help. Rachel fixed her skirt, then looked Mr. Shuester in the eyes,

'Can I sing something?' Rachel asked, Mr. Schuster just nodded.

Rachel went to the center of the room and Quinn sat in the front row. Rachel began to breathe in and out slowly, before starting her first solo performance, in front of anyone but Quinn, Santana, Azimio and the babies and nearly 2 months. As the Piano man begins to play, and the band follows. Rachel begins to sing 'good life' by one Republic, the words and melody slip out her lips. By the end of the song, she has everyone singing along with her.

Once she finished her song, before she could sit down, Santana and Brittney pop up next to her.

'We have an announcement' Santana said

'You're pregnant too' Puck chipped, being his ass self.

'Hell to the no- Santana said. 'Last week Finn was caught and is now in maximize prison out of state, for Rachel's Safety'

'Also, Rachel' Brittney turned towards the new mother and gripped her hands together with her own. 'Tonight, you are coming over to my house and having the baby shower, you and Azimio never got and deserve.'

Before Rachel could get any words out, Mercedes answered the question.

'Yes we all knew about it' Mercedes said. 'It was all Brittney's idea'

'Awl, thanks Britt' Rachel said.

Glee club was over now, and they all headed to Brittney's house, about twenty minutes away from school. Santana and Quinn, did stall driving Rachel to the party right away, and spend most that time, reinsuring her that Adwin and Caleb were alright. After an hour of leaving Glee and driving around for a bit, they arrived at Brittney's house. Rachel breathed out in relief, when she saw Mrs. Puckerman's car, and then was greeted by Azimio holding Caleb.

'Hey babe' Azimio said, as he held on to Caleb and kissed his fiancé. Rachel gave a concerning look. 'Don't give me that look; Ad is inside getting his diaper changed by Mike'

'Mike knows how to change diapers?' Santana asked.

'Yeah, his older sister had two little girls' Rachel said.

The party had been going on for nearly three hours. Rachel opened up the presents from everyone. Most people gave those clothes or toys. As she was thanking everyone, for being so generous, her father, who had just arrived back from his trip to Europe with Mr. Fabary

'Oh my god daddy, you're home' Rachel screamed. As she ran and hugged her dad and didn't let go.

'Yes, I am. Apparently I have missed a lot' Mr. Berry said 'I see the twins were born and something else happened?'

Mr. Berry said, as he picked up his daughter's hand to reveal her engagement ring. Rachel just chuckled because she knew that he already knew about the engagement, Azimio mentioned it after she said yes.

'Daddy you knew Azimio was going ask me' Rachel said kid dish

'True, but I have something for you and Azimio' Mr. Berry said, as he handed a card to his daughter.

Rachel went over to Azimio, and pulled him into the center of the room. He held onto her waist, as she slowly opened the envelope up.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Azimio Adams,

We are pleased to inform you that the resident household with the Address 929 Walberg Dr. was bought in your name, by someone special to you.

There was no name, but Rachel couldn't help but began to cry. Azimio held on to his future bride tighter, and then kissed her forehead. She didn't read the letter out, so her crying concerned everyone in the room.

'Oh my god, why is Ra-Ra crying?' Brittney said

'What did you do to her?' Puck yelled, causing the babies to cry and a pissed look from every female and Kurt in the room. 'Sorry'

'Daddy bought me a house' Rachel said, with tears falling down her face.

'Also, Quinn darling for after graduation, I have been discussing with your mother and if you want, you can go live with her' Mr. Fabary said,

'I'll consider it dad' Quinn said, ever since Finn tried to rape Rachel that night six months ago, the two girls had never been closer, and now with the babies here. She wanted nothing more than to help raise them, or to least balance out their parents.

As the party was finishing up and Kurt and Blaine were about to leave, Rachel pulled Kurt off to the side, leaving Blaine at a lost.

'I have to ask him something, you'll get him back the way you left him' Rachel joked, as she pulled Kurt into the study.

'What is this about? Kurt said, 'why are you being so secretive.'

'Because, I'm getting married and I need a wedding planner' Rachel said, 'and I want you to be that wedding planner'

'It'll be my honor' Kurt said, as the petite girl hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I really need to focus on school. My E.S grade is less than 70%. So I really need to concentrate to bring that grade up. also, I have a midterm for History due Monday. So, I will still update, least one story will be updated on Thursdays and another might be updated another time that week, depending on how much schooling I have to work on. So here's the next update. There is a possibility of a spin off, of this chapter, you'll see it when you get there.**

The wedding was less than three months away. Rachel thought everything was going along smoothly. Azimio and her already picked out the color scheme, classic white and red. They also narrowed down the cake choice to a vegan vanilla cake with strawberry filling. Azimio, Puck, Mike and a few of the football players have fixed up their soon to be house. The only thing Rachel had to pick out was her dress. Yes, she had an idea what she wanted; most girls did by the time they were in the 4th grade. Well that little dress problem, is what prompted Kurt from waking up the tired mother.

'Wake up' Kurt said,

'Go away' Rachel said, as she pulled the blanket over her head. Kurt then grabbed the blanket and took it off the brunette. 'What?'

Rachel asked as she sat up, with messy hair and a tired expression

'Well, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Brittney, me and of course you are going dress shopping in Columbus for your wedding gown and their brides maid dresses. And who's your maid of honor?'

Rachel got out of bed and begins getting dressed. She didn't care if Kurt was there or not. He was gay, he wasn't going to get turned on. Well she hoped it wasn't all an act or his boyfriend Blaine, would be disappointed.

'Fine, see I'm getting dressed. Also, I already talked to Santana, and she agreed with my choice'

'Wait devil isn't your maid of honor?' Kurt asked, he'd think Rachel would choose Santana. Those two are the best of friends. It's actually scary.

'Quinn is being my maid of honor' Rachel said, 'she's the only one that knows, what I went through.'

'Well, I agree with your choice. Just be careful how you word it when you tell everyone' Kurt said, yeah Mercedes is his best friend, and he loves her like a sister but she can have her random diva moments, When she's not in the spotlight.

'What do you mean?' Rachel asked, she had picked out 4 bridesmaids and the maid of honor, already, but she hadn't told them yet.

'Well, Tina wouldn't be too heartbroken if she wasn't in the wedding party, Brittney would just be happy if you give her bubbles, Lauren wouldn't care either way. Santana might get offended, but the diva will live if there is someone hot. Quinn is your sister, so why wouldn't she be at your wedding. It's Mercedes you have to worry about though' Kurt said, with a warning tone in his voice. 'I love the chicka and all but she does get diva fever, and she'll take it as a competition and try to steal your spot light'

'Okay, I'll keep that in mind' Rachel said.

3 hours later,

Rachel and Kurt were joined with Mercedes, Quinn, Brittney, Santana, Tina and three strangers the group didn't know.

'Who are those people?' Mercedes asked, almost bitchy

'Well, that is Sarah Puckerman' Santana said, pointed to the smallest girl.

'my name is Elaina, I have danced with Rachel since we were four' a petite blonde 'and this is Jasmine, she also dances with us, for that long'

'Oh god, you have other friends' Kurt said sarcastically

'Want me to beat him up' Jasmine asked, pulling her fist up

'No, Jazzy its fine' Rachel said quickly. 'Well I need to tell you, something guys. I have my wedding planned out, and I didn't choose everyone for my wedding party.'

'Well, Britt, I was wondering, if you could do me a favor. I really want my boys to be the ring bearers, but they can't walk yet. I was wondering if you'd carry them down the aisle. Also, Sarah, we already talked, you are my flower girl. Santana, Tina, Elaina and Jasmine are my bridesmaids. And Quinn is my maid of honor' Rachel finished

When Rachel was done with her speech, everyone's name was said, expect Mercedes.

'What the hell?' Mercedes yelled, 'I came out her to find out, that I wasn't even considered for the wedding party. I have been more of a friend for you than of these bitches.'

'No you haven't. You just acted like my friend. First off, Sarah is like my litter sister. Jazzy and Elaina have been in my life since I was four, and they are my closest friends. Brittney is not in the direct party, she's a filter because my twins can't walk, if you forgot they are not even 7 months old yet, and Adwin Screams when you are around him. Also Tina, is the reason, I was able to pass my classes, that month, and I was gone, because of the early child birth. As for Santana, we have a friendship bond, no one will ever understand or will god be dam, I will go lima- heights myself on your ass for trying' Rachel said, receiving, a clap of agreement from Santana.

'That's my bitch Santana answered happy

'And as for Quinn, she is the only one who knows what I have been through, for the last two years. Yeah, we fight and we have our bad moments, but she is my sister. It feels wrong, if she wasn't the maid of honor, my maid of honor.' Rachel said.

'Fine, stay your diva ways. I'm out' Mercedes said, as she up and left the wedding saloon, she drove herself, so she would have no problem, getting back home.

Just as Mercedes left, a skinny tall, slightly grey haired, hazel eye man in a suit coat and gold rim glasses, came up to the group, to ask how he could help.

'Well, I see we have a big group of young people, how may I help?' the man said, 'I'm James by the way'

'Well, hello James, my name is Kurt, I'm my friend's wedding planner. This is Rachel, and she's the bride to be' Kurt said, pulling Rachel next to him. He then pointed one by one to the other girls and what they were 'Santana, Tina, Jasmine and Elaina are bridesmaids, Quinn is the Maid of Honor, and Brittney is being the carrier of one of the ring barrier, oh and Sarah is the flower girl'

'I see' James said, 'so are we shopping for everyone's dresses today?'

'Yes, my father is coming over in an hour or so, to pay for the dresses. But he doesn't want to know what dress because, he wants to be surprised' Rachel said. 'Is there anyway, Quinn, Elaina and Santana, can help me pick out a brides maid dress. Also, I was wondering, if it was possible, to make Sarah's dress, a mini version of my dress expect for in a red color.'

'So the color for their dresses is Red' James asked.

'Yes sir' Kurt said,

Twenty minutes later,

Rachel was between two dresses. She didn't know which one she wanted to chose from.

'Hey James, Can I go downstairs to look at the brides maids options, I need time to think' Rachel said.

'Yeah, sure, I'll just keep these off to the side for a bit' James said.

After twenty minutes of trying on bridesmaid dresses, everyone was accounted for even the two dresses that were chosen. Quinn had a slightly different dress from everyone, and Brittney would have a slightly altered dress from the bride maids. When the girls went to go change, Tina, got dressed back into her regular clothes, then ended up throwing up all over her dress. Luckily only Rachel, heard what happened. The others were talking to realize it. Rachel entered the small dressing room.

'Oh my god, Tina. What happened?' Rachel said. This caused the tiny Asian to go into tears.

'I'm sorry, Rach.' Tina said.

'Why are you sorry?' Rachel asked confused. 'Are you pregnant'

'no, god I wish. I have cancer. I have leukimia' Tina said.

'does Mike know?' Rachel asked.

'no, only you know, and well my parents. I just found out on Tuesday, that's why I wasn't at glee pratice' tina said. 'I really want to be in your wedding, I do. But I'm afraid, I won't be healthy enough to walk'

'well first, just tell Mike for me. Then we'll worry about everything else' Rachel said, and worse comes to worse. Mike will always carry you. We both know I'm right'

This caused Tina to giggle.

'you are so true, hey mind if you help me sing about it on Monday' Tina asked.

'sure, just text the song and I'll help you out' Rachel said.

The group left that day, with buying the bridemaide's dress, the Brittney dress, Sarah's dimensions and Rachel's wedding gown. Rachel was exicted but was fearful for tina, but she did what she could, and now it's in god's hands.

**An: hope you enjoyed this chapter. James what modeled after Tim Gunn. Sarah's flower girl dress idea came from the gypsy tradition of having a mini version of the bride's dress. Tina's cancer story is the one that could be put into a spin off on it's own. Also, the full descripations of the dress, will be relived on the wedding chapter. So please tell me what you thought, and if I should spin off. **


	9. Chapter 9

An: excuse me, for the long update. I lacked my laptop, and I absolute hate the raised keys. I have a few new things to get out of the way. First off, I got the new Kindle touch; yes I can read fanfiction on it. It is amazing a drop of water changed the page. Also I got accepted into Western Michigan University, for transfer next year. Anyways, I'm writing this update but I have a test on Thursday then getting ready for finals, so no more updates until the night of the 19th.

Rachel breathed in and out, the idea of it being her wedding day was a foreign concept, but it was true. She was getting married tonight. It seems just yesterday, that her dad started dating Quinn's dad, and she was starting to see Azimio least twice a week at the local coffee shop, without anyone's knowledge. Now she stood up in her childhood bedroom, in her bra and underwear, looking around at where she used to live, as Santana and Kurt walked in carrying her bridal dress and Brittney and Quinn walked in holding the twins.

'Aww my boys' Rachel said.

Rachel went over and hugged each of sons. Adwin lay dormant in Quinn's arms. While, Caleb was awake and giggling, then when Rachel hugged him lightly, he kissed her and clapped. This caused everyone in the room to aww from the cuteness. Quinn then went out of the room, to put Adwin back to bed and Brittney left to go to the makeshift playroom downstairs to play with Caleb.

'Okay, Mother Broadway, We have to get you in your dress. So we can get dressed ourselves' Kurt stated

Once, the girls and Kurt got Rachel and her floor length beaded corset slim ball gown inspired white gown. Santana realized that Tina had yet showed up at the house and voiced her concern.

'Where's Tina' Santana asked

'Well, you guys might want to sit down' Rachel warned

She waited until Kurt and Santana sat down on Rachel's old pink covered bed. 

'Tina was diagnosed last month with 3rd stage leukemia. That's why she has been absence a lot from school and glee club' Rachel said.

'Oh, my god' Santana screamed

'Where is she?' Kurt asked, trying not to freak out.

'She's fine, her doctor allowed her to come for the wedding. She's currently with Mike, explaining to him' Rachel explained to the two

'Wait, he doesn't know' Santana said, confused

'I found out on accident, she threw up during dress shopping' Rachel said.

Meanwhile, at the Chang house. Tina stood in front the Chang resident, just hoping and praying that anyone but Mike's father would answer the door. When someone answered the door, her luck wasn't that good. Mr. Chang answered the door, with a frown on his face of disappointment. Mr. Chang wasn't a fan of Tina, and thought she was a bad influence on him. Thankfully for Tina, Mrs. Chang walked in on the same time.

'Dear let her in' Mrs. Chang said, as Tina entered the house 'Michael is in his room, on his x-box live playing a game with Artie before they leave for Rachel's wedding. It's amazing what has happened to that girl. Lost her father, mother of two not getting married by the time she's 18.'

Tina then walked down the hall and opened up the door to Mike's bedroom, to find him yelling at his television screen. He heard the door shut, he turned around and said something to Artie, the paused the game.

'We need to talk' Tina said to her boyfriend

Mike went back on and explained to Artie that Tina was there, and she wanted to talk about something, so he had to pull out of their battle. He then turned off his x-box, and went over to her.

'What's wrong?' Mike asked, grabbing her hand. 'You're not pregnant are you because we used protection?'

'No, I'm not' Tina said, 'can you please sit down and not freak out about what I'm going to say'

'Oh my god you cheated on me' Mike said.

'Oh for god sake, Shut your Asian ass up. If I was cheating on you, you would have heard from Kurt or Cedes about it.' Tina said. 'I'm sick.'

'No you're not' Mike said.

'Yes, I am' Tina said.

'But you look fine' Mike said.

Tina then grabbed her hair and pulled it off. Tina had made the decisions with her hair stylist help, to shave her hair off, when it started to fall out and wear a wig that looked like her real hair.

'I have stage three leukemia.' Tina said.

'How long?' Mike said

'I found out about two months ago' Tina said. 'Only my family and Rachel know.'

Tina felt her phone buzz and looked at a text message from Rachel.

_Don't be mad, I told San and Kurt about your cancer. They were bugging me about why you weren't here yet. Sorry._

Tina didn't answer Rachel back and looked up at Mike.

'Can you please say something to me? Tina said.

'I love you' Mike said, as he gripped his girlfriend's chin and kissed her deeply

Later that day, everyone was dressed in their dresses and suits, including Adwin and Caleb, who were in baby versions of their dad's suit. Rachel's father entered the room, after the rest of the party left to get ready for the ceremony.

'Darling, you look absolute amazing' Rachel's father said. He then took a box out of his pocket, and handed it to her 'her daddy wanted to give this to you on your wedding say and since he can't be here with us, I'm doing it for him'

Rachel opened up the small jewelry box to find a necklace with a golden star on it. She began to cry, just thinking about her daddy and dad, and how much they took care of her, when she was growing up.

'Thank you' Rachel said. 'Now can you get Kurt, so he can fix my make up?'

'Sure dear' Mr. Berry left and soon after Kurt came in and fixed her makeup and the two friends went downstairs.

Rachel holding on to her father's hand, walked out the French doors that led to her backyard, that was filled with all her and Azimio's family and friends, lit up by the night sky and led ground lights, lighting her way. With white and red roses draped around the chairs and the aisle, then a light red see thru fabric covered the whole way.

She met up with Azimio and then nodded at the Justices of the peace. The couple had decided on a non-religious ceremony. As the Justices said his statement and they each responded back.

I will now pronounce to the congress of family and friends Mr. and Mrs. Azimio Adams. ' The Justice stated, 'you may now kiss the bride'

Azimio pulled Rachel close and kissed her on the lips, as everyone cheered.

**An: this is the end of this story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it, and hope you read what else I have written or plan to write in the future.**


End file.
